Missing
by Jeri16
Summary: 5 years after were pulled back in to the digital world, Takatoand Jeri have been going out. But what happens when a new student comes and has feelings for Takato. What will happen to Jeri and Takato's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

5 years after the digimon were pulled back to the digital world. Takato and Jeri started Dating for 2 years now, when a new student comes along and falls for Takato, Jeri disapears what will happen to Takato will he still love Jeri or will he fall for some one else and will Jeri ever come back? To find out you have to read this fic.

Chapter 1 "Only one?"

Discaimer: I do not own the digimon characters...so read my fic already...JURATO RULES!

It was an ordinayr day for everyone including Takato and Jeri. It is lunch and the normall gang was hanging out. Takato was siting next to Jeri, next to Jeri was Henry, next to Henry was Rika. Jeri leans back on to the grass wearing deniem shorts and a baby blue tank top enjoying the peacful day.

"Isnt it just a beutiful day" said Jeri

"For once it's peaceful and im not busy"

"Why have you been busy Rika?" asked Henry

"Because of Ry...reading"

"...you read?" asked Takato

"Yeah all the time"

"and what have you been reading...Rika?"

"Um...all kinds of books, you name it"

"Sure" said Jeri with a sweatdrop

For a few minutes it was quiet and when it was Takato looked at Jeri and smiled. Jeri notices Takato was smiling and starting at her.

"Takato...why are you staring at me like that?" asked Jeri nervously

Everyone turned to Takato and Jeri. Takato started inching towards Jeri.

"Takato...what are you doing?"

Takato started giggling. As Takato got closer, Jeri inched Farther untill she couldn't move anymore because she ran into a tree. Thats when she stood up and started running. Takato got up and startedchaseing her. Jeri was running when she tripped and fell to the ground. Takato who was right behind her, helped her up and wraped her in his arms.

"Takato...why are you smiling like that?" asked Jeri

"Cuz im gonna do this"

Takato got closer and gave Jeri a kiss on the lips. Jeri well was shocked, she had a feeling something was going to happen but nothing like this. Jeri looked at Takato and smiled.

"I love you too Takato" said Jeri hugging him and laying her head on his chest.

"Hey love birds, Did you forget about us" yelled Henry

Jeri and Takato went back to where they were sitting and giggled. The bell rang and everyone went their sprate ways. After school Takato is carrying Jeri home.

"You know...you dont have to do this" said Jeri

"I know but i want to"

"Your making me feel like a princess"

Takato stops and lets Jeri stand grabed her havd adn got down on his knees.

"well to me your are my princess and I'd do anything for you"

Jeri blushed and looked away. The position he was in reminded her of a proposal. The hand Takato was holding was shaking.

"Are you...ok?"

"huh?"

"You're...shaking"

Jeri snatched heri hand back and became red/

"Um...yeah I'm fine"

"Im glad" Takato onve again wraped his arms around Jeri.

"Jeri I love you"

Jeri wraped her arms around Takato.

"I love you too"

"Now, shall I carry you home?"

"No...I can walk"

"Ok"

They started heading back and Takato grabed Jeri's hand. They get to Jeri's house and Takato is looking deep into Jeri's eyes.

"Jeri, well I guess I'll pick you up tomarrow"

"Yeah"

Jeri gave Takato a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Takato"

"Bye Jeri"

Takato walks off and had towards his home. Jeri walks in and goes to her room. An hour later the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Jeri its me Takato"

"Hi Takato"

"Hey how do you feel about going to the movies tomarrow"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll pick you up at...6:00pm sharp"

"Ok dont be late"

"I wont, love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

Jeri hangs up the phone and started her homework. The next day there was a student in Jeri's class. Her name was Yuri Momiji. She was 5' 2", with short brown hair with a red shrine, And her seat was next to Jeri

"Hi Im Yuri"

"Im Jeri, nice to meet you"

"Hey after class can you show me around?"

"Sure after I eat"

"Ok"

So class went on. About an hour later class was over. Jeri went to get her lunch with Yuri right behind her. Jeri got her lunch and sat down with the gang and Yuri/

"Hey guys, this is Yuri she is new here so she'll probobly be hanging with us" said Jeri

"Hi Yuri, Im Takato"

"Im Henry"

"And Im Henry"

"Pleased to meet you" said Yuri

Jeri sat down and so did Yuri. Yuri turned to Takato and found herself attracted to him. Takato looked up to fing Yuri staring at him when she quickly looked away. So he looked at Jeri.

"No not that again" said Jeri as she quickly noticed Takato glanced at her.

"Why not?" asked Takato

"Because!"

Takato inched closer to Jeri. Jeri grabbed some ketchup.

"Stand back!"

"Jeri have you forgot something...Im wearing red."

"Who said I was aiming for your shirt"

"Ok you two can stop that" yelled Rika

"The two quickly jumped back to their spot. Watching the two Yuri began to crack up laughing.

"So Yuri what's your next class?" asked Henry

Yuri pulls out her class schedule and reads it. Takato took a drink of his water.

"Um...P.E. with Mr. Kamiya" replied Yuri

Takato spit out the water he was drinking.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Jeri

"Thats my class" replied Takato

"really?" asked Yuri

"Yeah"

Yuri was a little excited. She could finally get to know the goggled headed boy, but she didnt show it. Jeri looked at Yuri, who was looking at Takato, who was looking at Jeri.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Jeri

"What"

"I have to give Yuri a tour of the school" said Jeri as she stood up and so did Yuri.

"Do you want me to come?" said Takato

"No, Im fine" _'Dont fallow me I need to get Yuri away from you'_

"Ok"

Jeri and Yuri walked off. They got to gym when Yuri asked a wierd question.

"Jeri"

"Yeah"

"do you...like Takato"

"Why?"

"Well I was wondering because well..."

"You like him"

"Yeah"

Jeri stoped and turned to Yuri.

"Yuri, me and Takato are going out"

"Oh" said Yuri disapointed.

"Now that we got that cleared up"

Jeri went on with teh tour. Yuri could't help but be a little depressed about Takato already having a girlfriend. The bell rang and the two went to their class. As Yuri got to the gym she literally ran into Takato.

"Oh hi Yuri are you ok?" asked Takato.

"Yeah I'm sorry" said Yuri as she blushed.

Yuri backed off turning completly red.

"Uh...Takato"

"Yes?"

"are you um...going out with Jeri?"

"Yeah...and I love her very much, why?"

Yuri looked down with a frown.

"Are you ok?"

Yuri looks up and smiles.

"I was wondering because you are so cute together"

"Oh...thank you...I guess"

Mr. Kamiya came out and Yuri turned to Takato.

"Is that Mr. Kamiya?" asked Yuri

"Yeah thats him"

Yuri walked up to Mr. Kamiya who was wearing a red workout suit with a sun on the back (basically the crest of curage)

"Um Mr. Kamiya"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Im a new student here and my schedule says this is my next class" said Yuri handing him the schedule.

"Ok today you'll have to play in you clothes is that ok?"

"Yeah thats ok what are we doing?"

"Playing Soccer"

"Ok I just hope I dont get grass stains."

Yuri smiled back and walked to Takato. Mr. Kamiya was taking roll. When he got done everyone went to teh locker rooms and came out to the soccer field. Everyone notice Yuri wasn't dressed in P.E. clothes. Instead she was wearing a black tank top and denim caprees. An hour later Yuri has the ball then passes it to Takato who was on her team and scored. After that the other team had the ball and kicked it in teh wrong direction where Yuri was standing. Yuri was kicking the ball towards the goals. She was about to kick the ball when someone kicked the ball away from Yuri causeing her to tirp and fall. After Yuri had fell she had realized that she landed on top of Takato, not only did she land on him she kissed him too!

"Are you ok?" said Takto as he blushed

"Uh...yeah..." replied Yuri as she blushed.

Their was a scilence and Yuri jumped back.

"Uh...sorry about that" said Yuri as she became completely red.

Takato was Yuri blush and looked away. After that Takato helped Yuri up. The day went by fast and school is over. Takato is walking Jeri home.

"You sure seem quiet, what's wrong" asked Jeri

At first Takato didn't hear her. He wa too lost in his thoughts about the kiss earlier.

"Hello, Takato are you in there?" asked Jeri for the second time.

"Oh what were you saying?" said Takato as he snapped out of it.

"Takato are you ok?"

"Yeah...no...I'm not"

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause.

"Well remember how Yuri is in my P.E. class"

"Yeah...what did she do?"

"well...she tripped and landed on me, when she fell we kinda..."

"Kinda...what?"

"we...kissed"

Jeri's hand became a fist, her eyes began to water. She was angry and sad, Takato was the guy she truly loved and now she felt she was losing him. She was also mad at the fact that Takato kissed someone and it wasn't her.

"So...You want to be with Yuri, huh" said Jeri as the tears began to roll down her face.

Takato turns to Jeri and tries to hug her but she wouldn't let him.

"Jeri, dont think that I love you and only you, it was an accident I swear"

"Yeah right Takato, I cant beleve you"

Jeri turned around and ran home leaving Takato to be alone on teh side walk.

"Jeri...I love you, don't leave me like this" said Takato as he headed home.

As Takato was walking home, tears began to roll down his face. This is exactly what he was afraid of. He got hom and tried calling Jeri but he got no answer. It is 6:00 pm and Takato realized that they had a daye so he would try to her face to face. He got to the house only to find the door broken down. Takato began starting to worry. Takato walks into the house only to find blood everywhere. He follows the trail of blood into the Kitchen only to find 3 dead bodies laying in a pool of blood. It was Jeri's family Her mother, Her father, and her brother, but Jeri was no where to be found. He started freaking out when he realized that Jeri wasn't with the family. So Takato started searching the house praying Jeri was still alive and ok. While he was searching the house he found blood every where. Takato got to Jeri's room with the door boken down. He steps inside and the only thing was the window was broken. Takato ran outside to a phone and dailed 911.

"Operater how may I help you"

"Operater, I need the police"

"Where are you at?"

"312 Reis ave"

"Help is on the way"

"Thank you"

Takato ran back inside and started searching for anything. He looked outside the window to find a cat who had glass sticking out of the back. Takato went outside to see if there any cluses what-so-ever. He got to where the cat was adn it was squished and the brains were sticking out of the ears.

"eeww, they did a number to this poor cat" thought Takato about to puke.

Takato went back to Jeri's room adn he saw Jeri's bed...again.

'This where me and Jeri first kissed' thought Takato looking at the bed.

/Flashback/ Jeri was crying her eyes out and Takato was next to her being her shoulder.

"Jeri everything will be ok, besides Henry is too busy for anything especially girlfriends so cheer up...Besides you look cute when your smiling..." said Takato as he blushed

Jeri's eyes began to dry up and she looked at Takato.

"Really?"

"Really...Jeri...Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Takato" said Jeri s she smiled. Takato smiled too. He was looking deep into Jeri's eyes and out of the moment Takato kissed Jeri and she kissed back. After they were done kissing.

"I've been waiting to you do that" said Takato as he blushed

/End flasback/

Takato looked on the ground only to find Jeri's diary open. So Takato being a boy picked it up and began reading it. Most of it was preety normal untill he found the page where they got together.

"May 2

Dear Diary,

Taday me and Henry broke up and I was devestadted because me and Henry have only going out for a week and I didnt get to enjoy it. But all of that changeged when Takato and I were talking when he said I looked cute when I smiled and then he asked me out and I said yes and I finally got Takato. I mde him jelous and then we kissed. Thats when the hormones kicked in. I swear it was so bad I didn't want to stop. The scary part is after he left I had a dream that me and Takato went farther than makeing out. I woke up screaming and thinking did I really like Takato that bad, I was also was I really going to give it up before I get married, anyways it's getting late I've got to go

Jeri"

Takato closed the vook with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, since when has Jeri been so paverted?"

Takato put the diary back when the police finnally got to the door, Takato showed them around the hous and left. He couldn't stay without the memorise coming and haunting him. It was 8:00pm when the phone rang. It wa the police.

"Takato?"

"yeah"

"We have no idea where Jeri is but trust me we will do our best to find her"

"Thank you"

Takato hung up and the door bell rang. So Takato got up and opend the door, It was Yuri.

"Hey, Takato" said Yuri as she blushed.

"Hi..."

"Um...Takato...I came to apologyes for eirler I didn't mean to kiss you"

"I know you didn't..."

"Then why are you so sad did Jeri dump yo"

"No...she"

"She...what?"

"She is missing"

"What thats terrible um are you ok?"

"...I dont know...Im just really tired"

"Do you want to talk about?"

"...no I just want to wake up from this nigghtmare"

"I hate to tell you but this isnt a dream"

"I know but honestly Im really tired so Im going to bed"

"Ok I will see you tomarrow bye"

"Bye" said Takato as he sclosed the door.

"No you wont see me tomarrow bye" mumbled Takato as he went to bed.

_**To be contiued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own something as great as Digimon

Chapter 2: Bliss

It had been months later, and the school hadn't seen Takato in months, He had been at home and locking him self in his room. He couldn't even attend the funeral for the Katou family. Takato didn't even show up on the messenger on the internet. He spent his days in sorrow. Thinking of Jeri, He couldn't help but be in the state of depression. Takato then sighed, as he then thought of it. Takato then finally got out of bed and started walking around town. It was 12:00am. The streets were silent and cold, He then came upon a lake, He then saw himself and Jeri sitting there... remembering the time Takato and Jeri were sitting there watching the sun set, with the light reflecting off of the water, and how that light reflected off of Jeri which seemed to make her glow. Takato then again sighed... he walked down towards the rim of the bar and stared into the water.

_'Jeri where are you'_ He thought as he then looked up

"Takato?" said a familiar voice from behind him

Takato then jumped turning around only to find Yuri, from his P.E. class.

"Yuri, what are you doing here" said Takato in shock

"Um...well I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk" she said smiling a bit

"Are you alright? I haven't seen you at school lately" said Yuri curiously

"Yeah I'm fine" he said turning her back on her

"You don't seem alright?" she said giggling a bit

Yuri then walked over towards Takato, who was obviously in pain

"It's nothing" said Takato looking away

"It's Jeri, huh?" she said as if she had known him forever

Takato nodded.

"But what am I to do now...She's gone, maybe for good..."

The next thing he knew Yuri had hugged him. Takato in surprise looked at Yuri raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but...I can't stand to see you like this...you we're better when you smiled" she said

Takato just stood there also not looking at her. Takato then pushed her off and started walking away. But instead of just standing there Yuri followed him... She followed him until he stopped... Takato then looked behind him only to still see her there

"Why...are you following me, you barely even know me" he said

"Because..." Yuri started to say "Because I like you..." she said

Takato then raised his head in shock and turned around to look at her

"Yes...I like you...and it pains me to see you hurt, ever since that day I've been worried about you. You don't know how many times I've stood outside your door trying to knock but couldn't" she said

Takato didn't even say a word

"I don't even know why, but from the moment I saw you, you made my heart stop" she said

"Stop..." he said interrupting her "You don't want me..."

Yuri ran up to the front of Takato, hugging him again

"Yes...I do" she whispered...

Takato stood there as it started to rain... Takato then looked up at the sky to see the raindrops pouring down on him.

_'I guess I won't be seeing you Jeri' he_ thought in his head as he then put an arm around Yuri

_'I don't know what to do...but to protect Yuri...I don't know what to do...but to make her feel safe' _thought Takato

He then pulled her back from him looking strait into her eye...Yuri then stared into his eyes nervously...She knew she was taking things fast, and very well taking advantage of his state of rebound...But she had to follow his heart...she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Takato stood there. Inside his heart he was aching for Jeri's return, but it seemed as thought he was being controlled by the moment... as he then leaned in kissing her on the lips...

...and in the street was a spirit... a ghostly spirit that was walking over towards Takato and Yuri the spirit was wearing a grim reaper outfit... the spirit then took off the hood showing its face...It was Jeri... she finally spotted Takato only for her to be in shock...her eyes started to water as the rain then stopped...Jeri then looked at Takato

"I wish you good luck" she whispered as she then disappear

Takato then pulled away...it didn't feel right...for he feel he had started a mess as he then looked at Yuri... who seemed as if she was on cloud 9...Takato then heard a distant voice that sounded like Jeri. He looked around and saw nothing

_'Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me' _thought Takato as he then sighed

"C'mon lets go take you home" said Takato as he sighed

_**The Next Day...**_

Takato then woke up starring at his clock...He sighed as he then stretched out. He then stood up...

"Guess I better go to school" said Takato to himself in his boxers

Takato then got dressed and started walking to school... Takato was lost in thought, starring at the sky and partially at the road in front of him, when his thoughts were interrupted; His hand was grabbed by a very pink Yuri. As she grabbed his hand she couldn't help but blush more every second. Takato couldn't help but smile back at her even thought he didn't even want to he wanted to grieve he wanted to stay home and live his life in misery he tried taking his mind off of Jeri but it didn't seem to work so he tried to make it seem that he was more interested in Yuri than Jeri… As the Day went on Takato was more in a daze than anything. When he wasn't in the same class as Yuri he wasn't in class at all. Takato spent his day skipping class. That's when Henry came around the corner and noticed Takato was just standing there starring at the ground. To describe him he looked like an emo kid that wanted to cut his arm up

"Takato?" said Henry as he started walking towards him.

Takato only glanced at Henry

"Takato what are you doing here instead of class?" asked Henry now confused for Henry had just saw Takato with Yuri and they looked happy together.

"What's the use" snarled Takato

"Is everything ok…I mean you looked happy with Yuri just 5 minutes ago and now your skipping class, I never knew…" said Henry

"No everything is not ok, I have no purpose" said Takato

That's when Henry knew everything wasn't ok… Takato was still not over the death of Jeri. In Fact Henry knew that it was all too easy, Takato could have never just gone for a certain amount of time without Jeri especially now that Jeri was dead Takato was going to need some serious therapy.

"Then why are you going out with Yuri?"

"I have no other purpous…I want to save Yuri from what happened to Jeri…" said Takato as he then looked up at the sky…

Suddenly the bell rang and school was out Takato then just continued he way and made it towards the front of the school waiting for Yuri to make it out the door. He waited for 1 minute and Yuri came tumbling out the door excited to see him. She then grabbed on to his arm and hugged him.

"Konichiwa Takato" She said smiling

"Hey" said Takato as he smirked a bit as everyone knew that Takato was faking it only Yuri couldn't see that it wasn't she thought he was happy blinded in her own happiness she couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

As Henry from afar he could tell he wasn't smiling in happiness he was smiling in pain to try and hide his pain… Henry then sighed as he then started to walk away

"I missed you Takato" said Yuri as she smiled

"But you just saw me not too long ago" said Takato

"I know but I just missed you" she said as she looked into his eyes…

Takato then looked away as he sighed…

"Let's go, I'm tired" said Takato

"Sure" said Yuri still not letting go of his arm

As they were walking Takato dropped Yuri off to her home.

"G-g-g-g-goodbye T-t-t-t-t Takato…" she finally spit out

"Later" he said as he started to turn away

Yuri then stopped him kissing him on the lips. Takato wasn't really in the mood to pleasing her so he just kissed her gently and started to walk off. Yuri then started to feel a bit heartbroken that he wasn't paying a lot of attention to her. She then walked in the door and sighed.

Mean while…

Takato was walking home it's where he has wanted to do all day. It's his safe place to relax and calm his nerve. Takato was kicking a can when suddenly it hit a garbage can… and the next thing he heard was a screeching "meow" Takato then looked at the garbage can only to find a brown haired, brown eyed kitten. The kitten then looked up at takato

"Meow"

Takato then started to walk off without saying anything or showing any affection. But the kitten didn't just stay there it started following Takato home without him noticing. Takato then starred up at the sky thinking of Jeri and wishing she were still here. But for some reason he didn't feel like he were alone. He sighed as he then walked up to his door. Takato then unlocked it only to hear another "Meow" Takato then turned around only to see the kitten right behind him. Takato smirked a bit.

"Why does this seem familiar" said Takato as he then picked up the kitten.

The kitten then immediately started to purr. Takato then smiled as he then had a flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_When Takato was a kid Takato was walking home when he then started throwing rocks at anything when suddenly a young girl then walked around the corner and got hit in the head with a rock. _

"_OW" yelled Jeri in pain._

_Takato then ran over to her_

"_Are you ok?" he asked as he then ran over to her_

"_Waaahh! You hurt me I'm telling mommy!" she yelled as she then ran off. _

_Takato then sweat dropped as he then started walking home and when he didn't realize it Jeri then started to follow him home… and as he opened his door he turned around only to find … Jeri _

"………" _confused he then raised an eyebrow._

"_What I'm just following you home so I know where you live and I can tell my mommy on you!" yelled Jeri as she then ran off_

_**End Flashback**_

Takato then giggled a bit as he suddenly remembered the times he used to spend his days laughing and giggling. He then picked up the cat and started in for the house. He sat down on the chair as he then started petting the kitten. She meow-ed again, Takato then got up and got a bowl of milk and sat it down on the floor as the kitten then came running. The kitten then started drinking the milk. It was sort of cute in a way. Takato then lay down on the couch and started to fall asleep. After a few hours Takato then woke up only to find the female kitting lying on his stomach. He then looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 o' clock.

"Hmm my parents should be here any minute now" said Takato as he then sat up

The kitten then woke up and meow-ed. Takato then picked up the kitten and carried it into his room. When suddenly his phone rang. Takato then looked at the phone only to see it was Yuri.

"Oh brother" said Takato pressing 'Ignore' as he silenced the phone.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Yelled Takato's mother (Lillian)

Takato then looked at his mother.

"Hi mom" he said unenthusiastically

"I brought PIZZA!!!" she said happily

"That's nice" he said sitting down at the table still petting the cat.

Takato's mom then picked up the kitten fast and started hugging it.

"OMG! She's so cute!" yelled Lillian

"Mom let her go, she cant breath like that" said Takato as he sweat dropped.

She then handed the cat back to Takato.

"So do you want to keep her?" said Lillian

"I don't know" said Takato

"Well keep her she's cute and seems to love you"

Takato then sighed.

"Wait aren't you suppose to be the one telling me that I can't keep a pet in the house?"

"Well when you already have a bond then there really nothing I can do about it" she said smiling.

Takato then looked at his mother. And smirked somewhat

"But you can't eat with that thing at the table" she said

Takato then put down the kitten and grabbed some pizza. As he then took a bit he then realized something.

"Where's dad?" he asked

"Working late" she replied.

"Oh…"

"Sad I know, we never can just have a family diner… it makes me so made I just want…"

"Just want what?"

"Well sometimes I feel I just need a divorce"

Takato then sat there.

"No" he growled.

Lillian then raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't want another thing to worry about and I don't even want to move so NO" said Takato as he then stomped off into his room.

Takato then slammed his door shut the kitten then sat there scratching and meowing at the door… Lillian then looked at the kitten… as Takato then opened the door and let the kitten in. Takato then laid his head when the next thing he knew there was a fuzzy thing on his face. Takato giggled a bit as he then brushed off the kitten.

"What to name you" he said as then looked at the kitten.

"Hmm…carol? ...nah that just sounds funny, hmm… Jackie" he finally agreed.

"Yeah Jackie" he said as he got a meow.

Takato then put Jackie next to him and went back to sleep or tried to anyways. Because of his nap earlier Takato had trouble sleeping so he laid there. He wanted so badly for Jeri to be back but he knew in his heart that she wouldn't be. If anything Jeri would be a spirit watching over him. Takato then sighed he didn't want her to be watching him he wanted her to be WITH her. Him not being able to be with her was just driving him nuts. He couldn't take it. Takato was lying there as he then fell asleep.

_In his dream..._

"_Takato..." a voice was ringing in his head_

_Takato then looked around he was in a cloudy place. He was floating on clouds..._

"_Takato" the voice said again._

_Takato then stood up looking around._

"_Jeri?" he said as he recognized the voice._

_Takato then started walking towards the voice, as he then came upon a light._

"_Takato" the ball of light said_

"_Oh it was just a little ball of light._

_Suddenly the ball of light started to take from of a human being._

"_Takato, I've been waiting... for you to hear me..." said the voice as the light then began to look like Jeri._

"_Jeri" said Takato with an OO expression. He then went to hug her but he went right through her._

"_I'm not with you Takato you can no longer feel me..." she said_

"_I'm ----"said Jeri as she couldn't speak again_

"_Jeri?" he said_

_Jeri was then looked at her as she noticed she was disappearing_

"_Takato I don't have ---- time --- g--- help m---"_

"_Jeri where are you?" yelled Takato_

"_I'm in --- Did----- ---rid" said Jeri as she then disappeared._

Takato then shot up. Looking around he then realized it was only a dream.

Takato then looked up at the ceiling it was morning. Takato then sighed. He got up got dressed as he then looked at the waking kitten. Takato scratched Jackie's head. And left for school. Takato was walking as he then heard Yuri's feet tapping on the ground

"Takato" yelled Yuri

"Takato there you are, I called you last night where were you?" she asked.

"I was out." Said Takato.

"Oh, where?"

"I was just out for a walk" he said

Yuri then stopped in her tracks.

"I wish you would tell me, I was worried about you, and you could've called me back later on you know..." she said looking at the ground.

Takato then stopped dead in his tracks and turned around and looked at her. Takato then walked up to her holding her.

"I'm sorry" he said "I just needed some time to myself"

Takato then took a deep breath. Takato then Looked at Yuri.

"I'm sorry I swear" he said as he looked at her in the eyes...

Takato then leaned in giving Yuri a small simple kiss. Yuri kissed back. As she then held on to him tight. Takato then pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Hey... lets go to school I don't want you to be late"

Yuri then nodded, and they were off to school. The day was fairly quick nothing special happened. At the end of the day Takato and Yuri then meet after school and then went for a walk in the park. Takato then took Yuri to the fountain. Where he smiled while he was starring into her blue eyes, His hands going through her long brown hair. Takato then gently kissed her. Yuri then felt as if she couldn't feel the ground. She was floating in mid-air. Takato in his mind all he could hear was Jeri screaming out his name, over and over and over and over but all he could do was continue what he was doing making Yuri happy, protecting her, saving her from doubt, making sure nothing in the world can hurt her. Takato then pulled away still holding her. As the screaming then stopped Takato smiled at her.

"Takato...I...I...I love you" she said as she

"I love you too" he said back with confidence.

Takato then smiled... smiled a real smile and Yuri just blushed. After a while of making out and kissing Takato finally then took Yuri home and kissed her goodbye.

Takato then finally made it to his home where Jackie had been waiting for him. Takato then picked up Jackie and sat on the couch.

"Its time to let go huh Jackie" said Takato

Of course Jackie didn't respond, she just continued to purr as he pet her.

Takato then sighed.

"Yeah... it's definitely time" said Takato as he then got up and walked to his room... where he found the diary for his safe keeping. Takato then took the diary and put in his shelf...

"Goodbye Jeri" he said to himself.

With that said what will happen with Takato and Yuri and what's with this dream Takato had LOL if I went the one typing it up for you guys then I would be confused myself . but your just going to have to continue reading if you want to find out meow

_**To be continued...**_

Hello fellow readers I really liked your reviews and thanks for them they really have been an inspiration to me, when it was dead I thought I was going to never be able to finish this chapter but here I am writing again so thank you and continue reviewing . they help a lot! Really they do and for you new readers...REVEIW XD anyways thankies and have a nice day


End file.
